This invention relates to a coupling for use in a machine having an articulated arm and wherein the coupling is required for releasably connecting a tool to the arm. The machine may be a vehicle on which the arm is mounted and the tool may be a tool for excavating soil or otherwise working the ground.
The invention also relates to the machine itself as adapted for operation of the coupling.
Further the invention relates to a method of operating the machine for the purpose of facilitating the operation of the coupling.
Efforts have been made to develop a coupling for use in releasably connecting tools to the articulated arm of excavators and the like. However, prior couplings have failed for a number of reasons, including lack of reliability, lack of adequate safety, or because they are unduly complicated or time consuming in their operation (in some cases, for example, requiring the machine operator to dismount, mechanically remove pins, and remount).
Thus, despite repeated efforts there remained a need for a coupling which would overcome the foregoing disadvantages.